Combo Niños Peanuts02
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Un nuevo fic de Combo Niños, el aquipo de 13 años...


Hola a todos, les presento un nuevo fic de Combo Niños… se me ocurrió cuando veía el episodio en el que apareció El Señor Sueño. En este fic, todos tienen 13 años, y por no sé que razón, Pilar anda con Raimundo, Paco anda con Azul, y Serio, bueno, ya lo verán en la historia…

Disclaimer: Combo niños no me pertenece, les pertenece a Jean-Jaques Lasarte, Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle.

**Combo Niños Peanuts_02**

Otro monótono día en la ciudad de Novanizza, nada es nuevo, nada cambia, excepto el hecho de que nuestro equipo se está separando, y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, solo puedo sentarme a observar mientras mis dos mejores amigos siguen con sus vidas: Paco pasa todo el tiempo con Azul, y Pilar… no sé ni por qué rayos me irrita tanto, pero me irrita, ¿Cómo es posible que ande con ese inútil de Raimundo si el tipo jamás se ha fijado realmente en ella?

Como sea, mejor me apresuro, debo llegar temprano a la escuela, aunque no lo quiera, porque alguien va a estar coqueteando con otro alguien de manera desvergonzada en frente de toda la clase, incluyéndome:

-hola Serio.

-¡vaya! Hoy madrugaste.

-jmp*, sí.

-pues no pareces muy contento por eso.

-¿tú crees?

-tranquilo, no tienes por qué descargarte con Azul.

-lo siento chicos, es solo que estoy harto de estar siempre solo.

-pero no estas solo, nos tienes a nosotros, somos tus amigos.

-no, tú te la vives con Paco mientras yo tengo que quedarme solo como perro mirando como Pilar es falsamente seducida por un retardado a quien ni siquiera le importa en lo absoluto tener a su lado a la chica más asombrosa de toda la escuela…

-ahm, Azul…

-mjm, entiendo, los veré luego chicos –le da un beso en la mejilla a Paco y se va, mientras que Paco se sienta junto a Serio.

-creo que ya sé lo que te pasa: estás celoso de que Pilar y yo ya tenemos pareja y tú no, ¿cierto? –le comenta sonriendo.

-no.

-entonces…

-ahórrate el indagatorio inútil ¿quieres Paco? –Serio se levanta y comienza a caminar- no importa cuanto me preguntes, jamás darás con la respuesta…

Serio se marcha, y al dar la vuelta en el pasillo, choca con una chica de cabello castaño, largo y bonito, ojos color miel, y ropa color celeste:

-auch* eso me dolió –dice el chico mientras se soba la frente sin ver a su atacante.

-lo siento, fue culpa mía, es que iba distraída.

-¿huh? –Serio la mira de reojo, era una chica realmente bonita, aunque le recordaba mucho a otra persona:

-oye, ¿te conozco?

-no lo creo, acabo de mudarme, me llamo Grecia, ¿y tú?

-Serio –le da la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero al tomar su mano, sintió algo raro, algo que no sabía explicar…

Pasaron varios días, y Serio se hacía amigo de Grecia, y con solo un par de semanas, algo más que solo amigos cercanos:

-me gustas mucho Grecia.

-y tú a mí Serio –poco a poco se fueron acercando, estaban a solo unos centímetros de besarse… pero…

-¿qué sucede Serio?

-(suspira) lo siento, es que, no puedo…

-¿hice algo malo?

-no, no es eso, es solo… no sé ni como explicártelo…

Un estruendo los interrumpe, era un divino, no, no solo eso: ¡¡ES EL SEÑOR SUEÑO!!

-¿pero que hace ese aquí? Creí que ya estaba encerrado…

-eso es lo que tú crees, pero aun me puedo comunicar con este mundo…

-¡RÍNDETE YA DIVINO!

-ni hablar, tal vez lograste algo antes, pero ahora no podrás hacer nada para detenerme, ninguno puede…

-tal vez ellos no pueden…

Los cuatro chicos voltean extrañados hacia donde estaba la voz, era Grecia:

-… pero yo sí que puedo…

-Grecia, no, sal de aquí, si te quedas…

-no me pasará nada.

-pero…

-te lo juro Serio, nada malo le pasará a Pilar…

-¿q-qué?

Ahora todo era confuso, ¿por qué ella mencionaba a Pilar?:

-espera, quien me preocupa eres tú.

-(ella hace un ademan desaprobatorio con la cabeza) Serio, dame tu mano.

-pero

-solo hazlo…

-(le da la mano) dime lo que sientes…

-… nada, solo frio…

-es porque estás buscando una sensación de calidez que yo no te puedo dar, porque yo no soy Pilar, yo soy solo una copia.

-¿copia?... ¿Quién eres tú?

-la respuesta…

-¿respuesta?, pero, ¿respuesta a qué?...

-Serio… ¿cual es mi nombre?

-Grecia…

-dime cual era la principal característica del antiguo lugar que lleva mi nombre…

-no lo sé –responde el chico un poco frustrado.

-¿cual es mi nombre? –el silencio reinó por un momento…

-dime cual era la principal característica del antiguo lugar que lleva mi nombre… -y entonces la respuesta surgió tras varios segundos de unir pistas y meditación profunda en cada una de ellas…

-…… Pilares… -la respuesta llegó a lamente del chico como el agua -… Pilar… -sus ojos se abrieron ante el impacto de su descubrimiento, para mirar de fijo a la chica que estaba frente a él…

De pronto, un aura luminosa cubre a Pilar, quien voltea en la dirección donde está Serio, sus ojos están vacios, y la misma aura envuelve a Grecia:

-tú me preguntaste si nos conocíamos, lo cierto es, que tu parte inconsciente me creó, como una protección contra ese extraño collar que usas ahora, como una manera de llamar tu atención…

-¿mi atención?

-Serio, yo soy una imagen que se asemeja con la Pilar original, porque en realidad es ella quien te gusta, por eso es que eres tú mismo con ella, eres auténtico con ella, no buscas hacer poses como con Azul, y el Señor Sueño se percató de esto, usó el trozo de reloj que tú prendas como collar para transmitir su poder hasta aquí; usaría sus sueños personalizados para hacerte dormir para siempre, así se terminarían los Combo Niños.

-pero, si esto es un sueño…

-todos afuera están bien, duermen plácidamente, excepto Pilar, ella tiene otra parte de ese reloj, ella dejó el collar en tu casillero sin que te dieras cuenta, y ahora está aquí, pasando un mal rato, pero está a tu lado… desde su perspectiva, tú estás con Azul, Paco con otra chica, y ella encontró a un chico que se parece a ti… ahora, volveré a donde pertenezco, y en cuanto se conecten ambos sueños, tómense de la mano, y ambos arranquen el collar, una vez que eliminen al divino, arrójenlos al mar, de ese modo no volverá a dañar a nadie…

-¡CHIQUILLA INSOLENTE! –el divino clamaba con ira por las vidas de sus dos víctimas, pero estaba siendo obstruido por dos espectros que él no contemplaba en sus planes…

Grecia se acerca a Pilar, y con un abrazo, se forma una resplandeciente ráfaga de luz, que termina con Pilar inconsciente en el piso, ahora formaba una sola con Grecia, al igual que Serio sintió el impacto de reunirse con su propia gota astral:

-Pilar…

Serio ayuda a su amiga a ponerse de pie, y tal como dijo Grecia, actuaron, cada palabra, cada paso a seguir, logrando eliminar al divino, y en medio de un abrazo de victoria, sus emociones los hicieron víctimas de sí mismos, logrando atraerlos hasta quedar sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia, pero el miedo de ver que Pilar desaparecía alteró a Serio:

-¡Pilar, espera, no te vayas, no me dejes!... ¡HAH! Jah, ah… fue, solo un sueño –Serio despertó de un sobresalto, apretando sus cobijas, volteando hacia todas direcciones, sudando… sus instintos lo hicieron voltear a ver su mano, sostenía el trozo del reloj del divino, junto con una de las muñequeras de Pilar…

Un nuevo día de escuela, y un suceso extraño: Pilar luce bastante preocupada:

-hola Pilar…

-¿huh? Ahm, hola Serio.

-¿te pasa algo?

-no, nada, es solo… -se sonroja y desvía la mirada.

-ahm, tengo algo que tal vez quieras recuperar… -la toma de la mano y le coloca su muñequera, la sorpresa hizo que Pilar abriera sus ojos lo más que pudo.

-de, pero, ¿como?... entonces, no fue un simple sueño, ¿verdad?, en realidad sucedió…

-eso creo…

-y… -se sonroja aun más -… entonces… eso que pasó… cuando tú y yo… casi nos…

Serio se voltea y la toma de la cintura para atraerla hacia él, la mira directo a los ojos con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro, y:

-no sé ni me importa, solo ya no quiero volver a soñar algo así, y quedarme a medias… -dicho esto, Serio cierra la distancia entre ellos dos besando a Pilar en la boca, la chica estaba en shock, pero pronto se dejó llevar por la sensación, era dulce y cálido para ambos sentir el contacto con el otro, y una voz recién conocida se dirigió al pensamiento de Serio:

-… esa es la sensación de calidez que buscabas…

**Fin…**

Listo, otro corto fic de SerioxPilar, algo confuso, algo predecible, pero otra pista hacia el fic planeado… hasta la otra amigos.

Se cuidan.

Nos vemos/leemos luego.

Ja na!


End file.
